


Forever

by sapphicdeviations



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicdeviations/pseuds/sapphicdeviations
Summary: Alex was late for our date, 2 hours late. Kelly’s getting frustrated but then she gets a call. Alex is hurt...
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. She’ll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be nice

When Alex asked me to come on a date with her I had just woken up so i was kind of surprised but i said yes anyways cause she was so excited and her excitement got me excited too. I had a lot of work today so lucky for me it was dinner and not lunch. 

But i was frustrated but also kind of worried, Alex was so excited, way too excited to have forgotten. I couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that if she was running late she would call or at least text, anything. 

I asked for the check to pay for the glass of wine I was nursing. I wasn’t sure where i was going yet, for a few minutes i had contemplated going all the way to visit Iris but i decided against it, i’d just go wait for Alex at home. 

That’s when i got the call from brainy…..

Now I'm standing next to Alex in the DEO, she’s passed out. Lena came in to tell me she had been passed out for a while but she should wake up soon, she also dropped off her things. 

It had been 20 mins and I knew that she should give Alex more time to wake up but I was getting antsy. I had organized about everything in the room and decided to fold Alex’s jacket. 

I held the jacket up to my nose and I felt the bump, in all honesty i don’t know what I thought it would be but DEFINITELY didn’t think it was going to be a….ring. 

I haven’t even opened the box but i’m freaking out, is this really happening? It’s not right? Right? Oh god it IS happening. Yeah um i think i need some water. Do I take it with me? Do I leave it out on the table? Do i put it back and act like i never even saw it? 

Me: I think Alex is going to propose

Iris: Oh- what do you mean “think”?

Me: Umm ok she definitely going to propose…. maybe

Iris: I’m lost, explain 

Me: She’s passed out right now and I found a ring in her jacket. What am i supposed to do? 

Iris: Why is she passed out? 

Kelly: She got hurt in the field, she was supposed to be on a date with me but she had to go out on recon 

Iris: Ok well, what are you going to do with the ring? 

Me: IRIS!!! i need YOU to tell me 

Iris: You definitely can’t leave it out in the open it’s really beautiful and really expensive

Me: Definitely  
Me: Wait how do you know that i don’t even know what it looks like I don’t even know what it looks like

Why does Iris even know this information. Iris is definitely hiding something and it doesn’t help her case that she left me on read. Ok it’s been five minutes i’m calling 

It rings for a while then she finally picks up. “Hey” Iris answers innocently like she didn’t just say what she just said. 

“Iris your turn, explain” she said in the most intimidating voice she could muster.

After a few beats she finally answers my question. “I kinda helped pick it out” Iris said in almost a whisper but I definitely caught that.

“You knew?” Iris was surprised Iris knew, she didn’t expect that Iris would be the one to help pick it out and not Kara. 

Before Iris could answer, she hears a groan from across the room. Alex is awake….


	2. Im fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is awake and now she can finally do what she planned to do

“Ughh” i have no idea why my head hurt so much but it feels like i’ve been hit with a club.

*flashback*  
I still have 3 hours before my date with Kelly, a date I couldn’t afford to be late to, it was way too important not that all my dates with her weren’t important but this on was… special. Hopefully. 

“Hey Lena” she seemed distracted “LENA!” I tried again louder. This time it worked. 

“Oh.. Alex, I was just about to go look for you. I need you to go get something for me on site” She was now getting up to hand me her ipad 

“I’m really sorry i can’t. I have to go can’t you get one of the others to go get it” I have somewhere really important to be. I didn’t add that part because I didn’t want questions I haven’t really told anyone except well..Iris. 

“It won’t take too long it’s not hard to find, you just need to grab it and leave” Lena finished as i checked my watch, if i hurried and I could be back fast enough to go get ready. 

So i found it…..  
*end flashback*

Kelly is across the room walking towards me with my jacket in her hand…. does she know. Well there goes my surprise. 

“Hey, you’re up. How are you feeling?” Kelly looks at me with so much affection in her eyes I could melt. 

“I’m fine” I try to sit up and i feel so light headed “I’m really sorry” I try to apologize as Kelly grand my arm to help me sit up 

“You have nothing to apologize for” 

“Yeah, I do. I stood you up and I’m really sorry” i checked my wrist for my watch but it was gone so I reached for my phone to check the time. It’s been… 9 hours since I was supposed to see Kelly. 

“It’s ok you were unconscious, I think you get a pass” she says with a chuckle, but i could still see the worry in her eyes. 

“Hey” I said making eye contact ”I’m fine, I promise it’s just a headache” she seems to ease up a bit but not as much as I’d like. 

She was still holding on to my jacket but she hasn’t said anything so maybe she doesn’t know? I reach out to take the jacket from her it’s now or never. 

As I reach into the pocket with the wiring Kelly looks at me with a huge grin on her face that just makes me feel like mush. “Yes” 

Maybe she has seen the ring? “I haven’t even asked you anything” 

“No, you haven’t but my answer is still yes, I want to spend forever with you. 

I pulled out the ring and looked at her with a questioning look as I slid it onto her finger and she nodded. 

“Forever” I repeated more to myself than to her. I knew I was smiling like a child but I couldn’t help it. 

And then she kissed me. My head was throbbing but it didn’t matter because I was going to spend the rest of my life with Kelly and I couldn’t wait.


End file.
